Rio 2 Blu and Jewel's chicks
by swRainbowDash5467
Summary: After Blu and Jewel's adventure they move into the jungle to live out their lives. Eventually they have 3 chicks. Blu and Jewel must protect their children and teach them how to be real macaws. That seems easy, but it won't, because it is time for new dangers to arise, and new friends to help...
1. Rio 2 Introduction

It was early in the morning in the cage Blu and Jewel first met. The young couple were sleeping in their own

hollows. Blu wondered about when Jewel kissed him. Did she do it because she loved him? Or because that

moment. Blu got up and flew towards the entrance of the cage where he was greeted by Tulio. "Hello Blu!

What can I do for you?" Tulio

asked. Blu got a paper and pencil and wrote "can you get me two mangoes? One for Jewel, one for me?" Blu

wrote on the paper. "Sure Blu, be back in a sec." Tulio said disappearing in another room. Once he came

back he handed Blu two mangoes. Blu wrote thanks on the paper and flew back to his hollow. He sat one

mango in his nest and took the other to Jewel. Jewel was asleep when he got there. He sat it in a corner

silently so it wouldnt wake her up. He then flew back to his hollow and started eating. He ate about half

when he stopped. He decided to go out and get some excersize. He walked about 40 steps when he

ran into Jewel. "Sorry Jewel, its my fault." Blu said. He expected to get yelled at but instead Jewel replied

"Its ok." Later that day Tulio needed Jewel so he could check her wing. Blu tagged along. "Good news

Jewel. Your wing is getting better. About one week and you'll be ready to go!" Tulio said. Jewel was very

happy as she took a quick glance at Blu. When they were back in the cage Jewel got curious and came to Blu.

"Blu, remember when you were gonna tell me something on the tram?" Jewel asked. Blu nodded. "What were

you gonna say?" She asked. "Well...umm..." Blu said blushing. "W-w-what I was g-gonn-gonna say w-was..." Blu

stammered while Jewel looked amused. "I was gonna say that...that I love you, and I want to be with you." Blu

said. He got prepared as he was gonna get tackled or slapped, but it never happened. Jewel just replied "I

love you too, Blu. I want to be with you also. I also would like to have a family with you someday." Jewel said.

Jewel then kissed Blu for a while. "I love you." Jewel said to Blu. "I love you more."

(a few days later, the day before Jewel is released.)

"Ok Jewel, this is one final checkup" Tulio said taking Jewel. Blu followed. "Mmhmm, Jewel, your wing is

completely healed and you will be released tomorrow!" Tulio announced. Jewel and Blu cheered in excitement.

The next day...

**Im gonna end it here, im too lazy to add the ending of rio, so just watch it on youtube or something and I will continue it from there! cya next time.**


	2. Jewel's pregnant!

As the young couple flew off into the forest they sat on a branch and watched the sunset. "Blu, nothing

is more beautiful than this sunset." Jewel said to Blu. "Actually thats where your wrong." Blu said. "Oh then

what is more beautiful than the sunset?" Jewel asked. "This beautiful Jewel of the forest sitting right beside

me." Blu said. "Aww, thanks Blu." Jewel said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eventually they flew into the

forest to find a tree to call home, which didnt take long. They made a nest in the hollow and went to sleep with

eachother.

Early in the morning Blu got up first and flew to a nearby mango tree and brought back two mangoes.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said getting up to eat the food. A few months passed since the young couple left Tulio and

Linda to go to the forest. They visited them fairly as well as nico, pedro, and rafael visited them. One day Jewel

decided to ask Blu if he wanted a family."Uh Blu can I talk to you?" Jewel asked. "sure" Blu said walking in the hollow.

"Blu, do you want a family?" Jewel asked him. "Yeah, I wanted a family, but what if im not a good father? What

if our eggs dont hatch?" Blu asked. "Blu, you are handsome, you are smart, you are strong, and you are protective.

There is no doubt that you will be a good father. Wait not good, great father." Jewel said to him. "And our eggs

will hatch, I know it." Jewel assured Blu. "Im scared too, ive never done this, but like Rafael says, the only way to

overcome a fear is to face it head on!" Jewel said. "Ok Jewel, you win, I'll do it if it makes you happy, and that

you helped me believe that ill be a good father." Blu said.

A few weeks later Jewel said her stomach was hurting terribly, so he took her to Tulio. Tulio examined her and

said, "Blu, Linda, Fernando, Jewel is pregnant." Blu was so happy to hear that he was gonna be a father. A few

hours later they returned to their hollow.

A few months passed and Jewel said that the eggs were coming. Blu was scared and happy. Just then Jewel

fell to the floor in pain. "Blu, Blu their coming!" Jewel saud loudly as she writhed in pain on the floor. Blu

thought what should he do. He knelt beside Jewel and started stroking her head. "Its ok jewel, you will make it."

Blu assured her and gave her a passionate kiss. Jewel fell into the moment with him and forgot all about her

pain of laying her eggs. Once the kiss ended they saw three eggs. "Blu, here it is, the new adventure called

parenthood." Jewel said. Blu nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I might make a lemon, if I do, sorry if its terrible cause it'll be my very first lemon, stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Lloyd, Aqua, and Crystal

**Note* the children's names ARE mine, if you read my profile it says BluandJewel0909 used to be my account and I forgot my password and my computer got reset, just so you know.**

A few weeks passed. Jewel woke up first. She got up carefully so she wouldnt awake Blu from his "beauty sleep". She walked over to see how her children were doing. They were still asleep as well. She decided to get some mangoes from a nearby tree. A few seconds later she was back with 2 mangoes. One two share with Blu and the other two split in three for her children. Blu awoke a few minutes later and greeted Jewel. "Good morning my sparkling Jewel!" He said. "Good morning my Blu lovebird!" She said and they both gave each other a hug. Lloyd, their oldest chick, got up and walked over to them. He was a little tired but he got over it once he saw the mangoes. He could say a few words. When he sees his breakfast he always says, "Yummy down my tummy!" But this time he said something different, something that surprised Blu and Jewel. "Mama, papa, I am hungwy!" He cant say his Rs right so he pronounces it W. "Well sure honey here you go!" Jewel said handing him piece of a mango. Lloyd yawned and grabbed the piece. Almost at that moment Crystal, their only daughter, got up and came. Jewel handed her the piece of the mango. Jewel was happy that she wasnt the only girl in the nest now That Crystal was here. The last person to get up was Aqua, the youngest chick.(yes he is a boy if your wondering.) Jewel handed him the final piece of the mango. Once they were all finished Lloyd, Aqua, and Crystal each played tag in the nest. "Oh Blu, isnt it nice having children?" Jewel asked her mate. "It sure is, Jewel, its just as nice as having you by my side." Blu said. Jewel gave him a kiss on the cheek. When the children were tired of running around Jewel and Blu told them a story. "A long long time ago and even longer before that..." Jewel began. "There was a bird by the name of Phil." Blu said, smiling at Jewel. The children were listening closely to the story. "Phil was a very poor man, and everyone treated him badly. So one day he asked a bird for some food because he hadnt eaten in a few days. The bird's name was Crix and he was very mean and greety. He said to Phil wickedly, "Sure, i'll give you some food! Follow me!" Crix led Phil into an alley. There he gave the man some food. What Phil didnt know that is that the food was poisoned. As he finished he started screeching in pain. Crix abandoned him. Phil survived the poisoning. So one day he was walking and he saw Crix. Crix caught his eye and walked towards him. "Hello Phil, did you enjoy the food?" Crix asked trying to act innocent. "I sure did and I got you a present!" Phil said handing Crix a box. "Foolish old bird." Crix thought taking the box. Phil walked into an alley and watched Crix as he opened the box. When he opened the box he gasped as he got an apple, a really rare fruit from that time. He gradually ate it. Phil had tricked him though. That apple was cursed and whoever ate it will become ugly and no one will ever like that person. The curse worked and Crix became ugly. Everyone treated him bad. Phil lived a happy life after this." Blu and Jewel finished. "Now the lesson here kids is that if you treat someone bad, something bad will happen to you." Jewel explained. The kids nodded as they yawned. The family then went to sleep for a new day.

**Yes, I know apples where not rare back then so dont post a comment like "oh apples werent ever rare!" But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story I made up.**


	4. Truth or Dare?

***note, this takes place when the kids are about 5 yrs old.**

As Lloyd awoke he saw that everyone was asleep. He got up and walked towards the entrance of the hollow. He watched as the forest started to awake, ready to sing their favorite song, real in rio. "I love my life." Lloy. Said silently as he looked behind his back. He saw Crystal awake. "Hi sis." Lloyd said walking towards her. "Hi Lloyd, your up early." Crystal said. "Like always." Lloyd thought. Crystal looked behind him. "The song is gonna start soon. Lets ask mom and dad if we can join again." Crystal suggested. "Ok." Lloyd said walking towards their parents. "Mommy, daddy, can we join the song thats about to start?" Crystal asked. "Sure, Nico is going to pass by, so ask him to look after you until the song ends." Blu said with one eye open. "Thanks daddy!" Crystal said excited. Eventually Nico landed on a branch nearby. "Uncle Nico, can we join you for the song?" Crystal asked. "Sure, of course you can, do your parents know?" Nico asked. "Yes they do." Lloyd spoke before Crystal could open her beak. "A'ight, lets get this show on the road!" Nico said. (Insert real in rio song here)

When Lloyd and Crystal returned Blu, Jewel, and Aqua were eating. "Hi mom, Hi dad" Crystal said. "Did you have a great time?" Jewel asked. "Sure did!" Lloyd responded. "You must be hungry, heres some mango." Jewel gave them a split mango. Once they were finished Crystal, Aqua, and Lloyd decided to play truth or dare!

"Alright, ill start" Crystal said. "Aqua, truth or dare?" "Umm, dare." Aqua replied. "I dare you to attempt to fly." Crystal dared Aqua. Aqua stood up with his wings open. He started flapping his wings as he leaped into the air. He was in air for about 4 seconds before he fell. "Next" aqua said. "Crystal, truth or dare." "Um, Dare?" Crystal said nervous, but excited. "I dare you to, hmm, I dare you to talk to a stick until mom and dad ask what are you doing!" Aqua dared.

This went on for an hour until they stopped. They then went to sleep for a whole new day.

**Sorry took so long, natgeotv took over me lol, next will probably be a Thanksgiving one, so keep an eye out!**


	5. Brother battles

Lloyd woke up. He was very tired from helping his father "improve" the house. Blu had instructed his son to help him fix the house. Lloyd only agreed because he felt the house would

collapse with all the cracks, he didnt expect that it would take all night and with the penalty of splinters. Upon eating breakfast, Jewel got up and walked towards him. "Hi honey!"

She said sleepily. "Mom you havent really been sleeping well, maybe you should rest more." Lloyd suggested. "I wish i could, but im too busy with other stuff." Jewel said and yawned.

"Like what?" Lloyd asked. "Me and your father are planning something for the three of you." Jewel said to him. Lloyd shot a quick glance at his father. "What are you and dad planning?"

He asked. "Don't be so nosy, brother." Aqua said, making Lloyd jump. "Oh my gosh Aqua dont scare me like that!" Lloyd said to his younger brother. Jewel smiled hysterically. "Well im

going to go awake your father." Jewel said. Lloyd glared at Aqua. "Why do you act so stupid when I am talking to mom or dad?" "Why do you have to be such a baby about it?" Aqua

protested. "Ladies calm down." Crystal said. "Look who's talking, honestly you get more devilish every day." Aqua said to his sister. "I know." She responded. Lloyd chuckled. "What's

so funny?!" Aqua said loudly. "She called you a girl!" Lloyd replied. "She meant you too, stupid!" Aqua said. "Says the bird who is furious abo-" Lloyd didnt finish because his brother

had tackled him. They wrestled for a few moments until their parents broke it up. "What in the name of heavens is going on?!" Blu yelled. Jewel was glaring madly at them. "Well? Answer

me!" Aqua gulped. "M-me and Aqua w-were arguing and Cry-Crystal said to us "ladies calm down," and he got mad at me because I was laughing, then he tackled me..." Lloyd explained,

stuttering. They expected them to yell more and ground them but that didnt happen. Instead, they stopped glaring. For a few moments it was silent until Blu and Jewel broke into

laughter. They laughed until tears were in their eyes. Eventually they stopped and wiped the tears out of their eyes. "What is so funny?" They asked their parents. "It just sounded funny

the way you said it." Blu said. The brothers exchanged worried glances and Aqua asked, "Are we in any trouble?" "No your not." Blu said finally. "Why?" Lloyd asked. "Partly because

it was so darn funny!" Jewel said. "But mostly because you told the truth. It was easy to believe because you guys act like rivals, always going against each other, seeing who flies faster,

and more competitive stuff." Blu said. "Ummm..." Aqua said. "What is it?" Jewel asked. "I-its nothing." Aqua said. "Well ok then." Their father said. "Umm boys we want to talk to you."

Jewel said. "You too Crystal." Blu said. "Ok what is it." They asked. "Boys, come with me." Blu said motioning for them to follow him. They flew out of the hollow. "Crystal stay here please,

I will talk to you here." Jewel said to her daughter. "Ok mom." Crystal said without question.

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, the big test for school is coming up and i have to study extra-hard, so im literally getting stacks of paper as homework. I will try to post more often. Also another thing, i will not be adding previews to chapters until i finish my testing and stuff, it takes too much time to think about it. Anyway stay awesome my fans and i will see you later.**


	6. The Talk for males

**WARNING! This chapter contains things that explain stuff about puberty and growing up. Dont read if you dont want to know stuff about that. **

Blu and his sons were flying over the forest. "Dad, where are you taking us?" Lloyd asked. "Around" Blu said. "I want to talk to you boys." Aqua and Lloyd looked

at eachother wondering if they were in trouble. "Ok now Lloyd, how old are you?" Blu asked his eldest son kindly. "...12..." He responded. "Ok now Aqua, how

old are you?" Blu asked. "11" he said. "Ok boys you are getting to that age where you will start to like other birds..." The brothers' father began. Aqua blinked twice.

"eventually you kids will go through a growth spurt which will change your looks and other parts." Blu said. "What do you mean by other parts?" Lloyd asked. Blu closed

his eyes, then re-opened them. "Your voice will change, you will grow new feathers..." Blu said. Blu then explained to his children about what happens when they

become adolescents (sorry if i spelt it wrong) and how chicks are made. He next explained how male cloacals grow in size and how climaxing works. "Now, any

questions before we head back?" Blu asked. Aqua shook his head. "Umm, what does it mean when your voice cracks?" Lloyd asked. His voice sounded raspy. "It usually

means that your vocal cords are changing to your new voice. If it starts to hurt dont rub it or anything, just let it be and it will go away." Blu explained. Lloyd nodded.

"Alright i guess now we can go back." Blu said. The brothers nodded and followed their father back to their house.

**Now I knew most of you saw this coming. And if you read this and say, "Where is Jewel explaining that stuff to Crystal?!" Well you can get that out of your mind because next chapter will be that. Hope you enjoyed and i will see you later. Stay awesome my fans!**


	7. The Talk for females

**WARNING! This chapter contains things about how a female macaw goes through puberty. If you do not wish to read stuff about a female going through puberty by all means skip this chapter. I also dont know a whole lot about females since im male, so ill just right what I know.**

"mom, why am I staying here and my brothers are flying out with dad?" Crystal asked. "Honey, you are getting to the age where you are going to start experiencing

changes in your body and you are going to begin to start being interested in other male birds." Crystal blinked. "What kind of changes mom?" Crystal asked. "Well... You will notice an

increase in your height. You will also get a new layer of feathers." Jewel said. Crystal nodded. "Crystal, you are a female, which means if you mate with another bird, you will carry

eggs, like I did with you and your brothers. Eventually you will lay eggs. You will need to keep them warm. If you get tired you can always do what I did." Jewel said. "What did you do?"

Crystal asked. "I made your father sit on the eggs." Jewel said. Crystal couldnt help but laugh. "Mom, how do birds mate?" Crystal asked. "Well, a male's cloacal must enter a female's

cloacal. Eventually when the male's cloacal climax' then the female would be carrying the eggs." Jewel explained. "I see." Crystal said. Jewel explained the rest of the things (of which I do

not know) to her daughter.

after she finished Crystal had no questions to ask. Just then, Blu and his sons touched down. It was dark out so they each headed to bed.

**Man im so tired im writing this at 12:40 a.m, after this im going straight to bed. Sorry for the cruddy ending too guys. Stay awesome my fans and i will see you tomorrow.**


	8. Blu's poem

**I was bored so here is a poem that took me time to come up with. All credit goes to me for actually making it. This will also be a very short chapter. If you would like to use it feel free to use it, just make sure I know about it. Thanks!**

Blu was thinking about his childhood. He remembered a poem he came up with. He tried to remember the entire thing. After a while, he finally remembered it! He repeated the poem

he loved so much. Of course he loved his wife and kids a lot more, but he still loved it a lot. He spent the next few days repeating the poem to himself. One day Jewel asked him what

he was doing. "Im listening to a poem I made up when I was younger." He said. "Oh really?" Jewel said. "Yeah! Its really catchy." Blu said. "Well how does it go?" Jewel asked. Blu

cleared his throat.

_Fire is warm_

_Water is cold_

_when it changes its form_

_dont expect a scold_

_my feathers are blue_

_i love that color_

_how about you_

_i know your not duller_

_i dream some day_

_that i will fly the sky_

_its not that far away_

_i cant wait to fly_

_my eyes are brown_

_my beak is black_

_i wont drown_

_because im coming back!_

When Blu finished Jewel's beak was wide open. "Blu that was amazing! I knew you were a talented bird but i didnt think you knew how to make a poem like that! It also

rhymes!" Jewel said astonished. Blu smiled. "Thanks" Jewel nodded and pressed her muzzle against his. They both enjoyed that poem. Blu and Jewel even taught it to their children.

The children also liked it. It was a family thing, maybe even their children's children will learn it. The thought of that made Blu happy.


	9. Jewel's past life and brother

Jewel was the first one up, which surprised her. Jewel walked to the entance of her hollow and started thinking. She was thinking about her past life. She saw a quick summary

of her lifein her mind. Jewel was also wondering about her brother. Jewel hadn't mentioned his brother before to anyone. Her brother, Miguel, had been one of her favorite friends. He made

her laugh, he made her cry, he tickled her, and he cheered Jewel up when in doubt. Jewel really missed his brother. She remembered when they were seperated. Just then, she was lost in

thought...

**_16 1/2 years earlier_**

Jewel and Miguel were chasing each other. Jewel was laughing so much. Jewel never wanted to be seperated from her brother, Miguel. "Stop, please im out of breath." Jewel pleaded

as she landed on a branch, catching her breath. "I guess we should stop for a while." Miguel said to his sister. "Miguel, your my best friend." Jewel said, as if she was a kid again, even

though Jewel was 16 and Miguel was 17. "Ha, best friends or family, either way i'm still gonna tease ya!" Miguel said. Jewel smiled and gave him a hug. "Miguel, does it ever bother you

that we are endangered?" Jewel asked. "Yeah a bit, I sometimes wonder if there is another spix macaw out there, just like us. One day when im a lot older, I would enjoy to go exploring

and find a mate who is the same species. You could come too!" Miguel said. "I would love that." Jewel said, pressing her muzzle on his cheek. "We better go back home for dinner, or else

mom would start throwing a fit." Miguel joked honestly. "Ok, beat you there!" Jewel said darting forward. "5...4...3...2...1... Ok ill go now." Miguel said, taking a shortcut his sister

didnt know. When Jewel arrived she thought sbe beat him, but she was wrong, Miguel was there, grinning at her. "What took you so long?" He said sarcastically. "Oh stop it!" Jewel

replied smiling.

Later that night a cool breeze blew in towards Jewel. Jewel shivered. "You cold?" Miguel asked. "Yeah." She lied. Miguel wrapped his wing around her. Jewel snuggled closer. "I love you

Miguel." She whispered. "Ha ha we are family, of course we love each other." Miguel said. Jewel smiled. "That is true brother, that is true." Jewel said before drifting off to sleep."

**_Present Time_**

Jewel snapped out of thought and turned back to her husband. She wondered if Miguel actually did find a mate of his kind. She put that thought aside. Jewel went to awake her husband

and kids for the new day.

**if this was short, my bad, im just so tired, I have to do my homework, study for the test, help my friends on minecraft(which takes forever because i usually log on the wrong server), i barely have any time to breath! But I will still write for fanfiction for my fans. Now heres the scoop, I will be adding a lot of new characters. Here is a list:**

**Miguel**

**Miguel's mate**

**Miguel's son**

**Miguel's daughter**

**Miguel's other daughter**

**Nigel's companion**

**Nigel**

**Alex**

**Cody**

**and ?**

**Ok for the last one I want you to vote. A few of my friends read my fanfic and said I should add myself into there as a macaw. Its not just my real life friends, some of my online friends recomended it. Ive thought about it, now I want you to vote. which ever vote gets to 10 will win. if you want to vote just pm me yes or no. (If I do add myself it wont turn into my 1st person point of view, it will still stay first person, focusing mostly on Blu and Jewel and his family. And also Alex will be a crow that Blu becomes friends with and Cody is a macaw with black and red feathers who Crystal finds as a "playmate". Thats all for now, thanks for reading! Stay awesome my fans and I will. See. You. Later. (screen turns off)**


	10. An old fiend returns

Deep in the depths of Rio, a white cockatoo was plotting something evil with another bird. "Alright you know the plan, you must follow me to the forest and hide while i kidnap those macaw's children."

The cockatoo said. The other one nodded understandingly. "Its not about smuggling anymore, this is about revenge to those revolting stenches!" The other bird nodded yet again.

"Now lets head out, Riot!" "yes, master nigel." Riot said. Meanwhile, Another macaw overheard the conversation. He memorized the description of the birds and darted out to the forest to find them and warn them.

Blu and Jewel were Watching their children play. Blu noiced a dark object Heading right or them. Blu squinted his eyes. "Whats wrong Blu?" Jewel asked. "I see something coming." Blu said.

Blu ignored it and went back to watch his children playing, though shortly after a macaw nearly crashed into him. _Finally I found them! "_Who are you?" Jewel asked. "My name is Cody."

He said. "Well Cody, why are you here?" Blu asked. "I think you must know a cockatoo named Nigel." Cody began. "Nigel! Are you working for him?" Jewel said. "N-no! I came here to warn you about him!

He has another bird with him. They are plotting on coming here and kidnapping your children." Cody said. "No he won't." Blu said. "Thanks for warning us, Cody." Jewel said. "No problem."

Blu eyed his kids Carefully. Meanwhile down the kids were playing tag. "I am gonna get you Crystal!" Lloyd said chasing his sister. Aqua was flying around trying to hunt for cover. He heard wings flapping towards him and he quickly flew down to avoid getting tagged.

"Wait time out!" Crystal said. Lloyd stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" "I hear something..." Crystal said, trying not to smile. "Hear what?" Aqua asked. "Me beating you!" She said darting off. "H-hey!"

Lloyd yelled, going after her. Lloyd couldnt help but chuckle. After a couple of minutes they were tired. "Whew, that was very excersizing." Aqua gasped. "Hey lets play wrestling !" Lloyd shot up. "No way! Remember what happened last time?"

Crystal reminded him. "Oh yeah..."

**FlashBack**

"Hey let's play wrestling!" Lloyd said. "Yay wrestling!" Aqua said. (Some time later) "Ha I pinned ya, tap out!" Lloyd said. "HELP! MY EYES! THEIR COMING OUT MY EARS!" Aqua yelled."

"Calm down, you got some twigs and leaves around you eyes." Lloyd said.

**Present Time**

"Come on, we were only 8 years old." Lloyd said. "That was 8 days ago!" Crystal argued. "So?" Lloyd argued. They started arguing back and forth. Aqua didn't know what to do. "STOP IT!" Aqua cried. "Can't you guys ever get along? You always argue and fight.

I am surprised none of you have a broken wing or something!" Crystal stared at him for a minute. After what seemed Lloyd and Crystal calmed down, they started arguing again. Aqua grunted. _Maybe if I whack them with something I could knock some sense into them._ Aqua thought looking around.

He found a stick and walked over to Lloyd and Crystal. They were so busy arguing they hadn't even noticed him. He took good aim and WHACK, he hit both of them in the head with it, not hard enough to knock them out or anything, just enough to get them sensible.

"Now...STOP ARGUING!" Aqua yelled. "ok fine." Lloyd said. He looked up and saw two figures. One was white and the other was yellow. Blu and Jewel also saw this. "Get your kids inside!" Cody demanded.

The three flew down to get their children, at that time, the two figures touched down.

**Hiya! Sorry if this chapter took so long to upload, but yeah. I got some news about the movie Rio 2, some you might know, some you won't.**

**The plot: Blu, Jewel, and their three kids leave their perfectly domesticated life to visit the amazon, where they encounter a manegerie of characters born to be wild.**

**But things get worse when Nigel shows up for revenge, and Blu and Jewel's daughter Jasmine, becomes to afraid to fly (like her father in Rio).**

**Also Blu and Jewel have 2 daughters and 1 son, not the other way around. I found out what their names were:**

**Savannah-Blu and Jewel's daughter.**

**Jasmine-Blu and Jewel's daughter who is afraid to fly.**

**Bobby-Blu and Jewel's son.**

**I dont think they will change it, but if they do, I will post it in another chapter. Also, Rio 2 will make its first appearance in Brazil on the date of March 28th, 2014, in the city of Rio. It will come to theaters in United States on April 4th, 2014.**

**So yeah, that is all I know. I got my info from wiki/Rio_2**

**check it out, has a ton of unique information.**


	11. A fight with a stranger

"Hello, pretty birds." Nigel said, smirking evilly. "What do you want?" Blu said. "Oh, nothing really." He said pacing back and forth. "I just came here to say hello, and maybe, I dont know, rip your throats out?"

Blu didnt look amused. "Get outta here before we put the hurt on you." Nigel cackled. "See this bird? He is atleast 10 times stronger than Blu and Jewel combined."

"Now let me tell you our plan." Nigel said. Jewel and Cody touched down beside Blu. "First, I am going to knock you out, then kidnap your little brats." Nigel said. Jewel was very mad. "No way im gonna let you do that!" Jewel said, spitting at him. Blu didnt try that.

Nigel smiled. "Teach them a lesson." Nigel said to the bird. he nodded and stepped forward. Cody glanced up at their hollow. The kids were watching in horror. _Please let them be safe. _Cody thought. He didn't know them or Blu and Jewel, but he knew they werent the bad ones here, he wanted them to be safe.

He was sided with Blu and Jewel. The bird lunged at Blu and tackled him. Jewel lunged at him but the bird flew off. Cody went behind him but barely missed. They fought for a while.

Meanwhile Lloyd was watching. "We should help them." He said. "And get my heart clawed out? No way, josè" Aqua protested. "I agree with Lloyd we should help." Crystal said.

Lloyd looked at his sister in shock. He never thought in a million years she would side with him. "Cmon its the best chance we have. We have to help them." Crystal said. Aqua was looking out the hollow.

"Hey where is the white bird?" He asked. "Right here." Said a voice behind them. They turned around. "You three are coming with me." Nigel said. "No were not." Said Lloyd. "Heheh, yes you are, and i'll make you if I have to."

"You wouldn't hit children." Aqua said. "Try me." He said. "We can beat him, its three against one." Lloyd said. "I dont know about this, he's pretty big." Aqua said. "Shut up." Crystal told him.

After a long while Blu managed to make a mark on the bird. He turned and saw Nigel in the hollow. "Jewel, Nigel is.." He was interrupted because the bird clawed his chest. There was 3 red lines on his chest. Jewel glared. Cody was shocked.

"You are dead, now." Jewel said tackling the bird with force.

Nigel lunged at Lloyd, but he stepped to the side. Crystal jumped on his back and bit his wing hard. Aqua scratched Nigel's wing with his talon. Nigel hit Crystal off his back with his wing. Lloyd lunged at him but he grabbed him by his throat and threw him at

Aqua. Crystal nipped him on his wing again. Nigel grabbed her by the throat and threw her out of the hollow. "Anyone else wanna try?" He said grinning. Blu saw his daughter falling and he flew and caught her. He put her on a branch and told her to stay there.

He went in the hollow. Nigel was walking towards Lloyd and Aqua. "Hey, Nigel!" He said. Nigel turned. "You!" He spat. "I think it's time for you to die." Blu said and before he could make a move, he felt something hit his head hard, and he fell over.

Blu was knocked unconscious. Aqua fainted at that sight. The bird had knocked Blu, Jewel, and Cody unconscious. Only one left was Lloyd. He was mad. "I am going to do stuff to you that not even god can fix!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

He lunged forward and clawed Nigel in the face. He attacked the other bird and bit his neck. The bird put his wing over his neck. _Why dont any other birds help?_ Lloyd thought. He felt tired and when Nigel grabbed his throat, he almost fainted.

"Well? Stop me if your so brave." Nigel said. "See this?" He said pointing to the mark Lloyd left on his ugly face. "You did this, and now, you will be hurt." Nigel clawed Lloyd's face, but surprisingly, Lloyd didn't feel anything.

Nigel tightened his grip and threw him as hard as he could on the ground. Lloyd's vision was blurry. "Heheheh, you should see your face, hahahaha,HAHAHAHAHA!" And with that...

Darkness.

**You knew a fight was coming up, but you didnt expect this, did you? Yeah, next chapter will be different, I promise. Sorry if it was sad, shocking, or anything else negative. But don't worry, Nigel won't get away with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and stay awesome my fans!**


	12. The dark room

"Hey, hey kid wake up!" Lloyd awoke to see Cody shaking him. "Where are we?" Lloyd asked. "I dont know... But I dont like the feeling of this place." Lloyd felt a sharp pain on his left eye. He put his wing over it. "What happened?" Lloyd asked. "I dont know what that Nigel freak did, but he left a scar over your eye."

Cody said. "Where is my mom and dad? Where's Aqua and Crystal?" Lloyd asked. "I dont know, but I have a feeling their not here with us in this room." Cody said. "Well we should go look for them!" Lloyd said.

"I agree, we should stay together, it'll be easier." Cody stated. "Alright." Lloyd said, and they went off into the shadows.

Meanwhile Blu and Crystal were already up and looking around. "We have to find the others, who knows what happened to them." Blu said. "Dad why aren't you panicking like you did when you were trapped in a cage with mom chained together?"

Crystal asked. "Well you see, your mother kinda hated me at that time, plus I was younger and more jumpy." Blu explained. Crystal smiled in amusement. "Will we ever get out of here?" She asked.

"I sure hope so, but I cant make promises." Blu said.

Lastly Jewel and Aqua were together looking around. "I hope that we find everyone else." Aqua said. Jewel didn't reply. "Mom are you alright?" Aqua asked. "Im a little mad." She said. Aqua knew better than to question his mother, especially when she is enraged.

Jewel's idea of "a little" mad, meant she could demolish a tree with her fury. Jewel was scary when she was angry. "Mom, do you think we will find everyone else?" Aqua asked. "Hopefully, its too bad its dark in here." Jewel responded.

Aqua closed his eyes. _Why did Nigel have to be such a jerk. _Aqua wondered.

"Hey Cody I see a light!" Lloyd said looking at a faint light spot in the distance. "Me too, maybe the others are there!" Cody said and they both started flying over there.

When they reached it they saw a sign that said: If you are reading this, you are about to go down. "Huh?" Lloyd asked. Almost immediately, the tile just zoomed down. They tried to fly up but something caught their talons, holding them down.

After a little while it was dark and everything stopped. "Am I dead?" Lloyd asked. "I think were alive." Cody said. "But its so dark, and its really tight in here." Lloyd said. "Yeah, your right." Cody agreed.

Blu and Crystal continued to try and find their friends. They walked for a while, not saying anything, until Blu saw a cage. "I see a cage! Maybe the others are there!" Blu exclaimed.

"I see it too, lets go check it out." Crystal said. They approached the cage. It was empty, and the door was open. "oh well, no one is there" Blu sighed. Out of nowhere, something pushed them in, and the door shut.

"Ahh crap." Crystal said. Blu noticed there wasnt a handle to open the door. "Darn, i cant open it." Blu said downheartedly.

Crystal frowned. "Were trapped in here."

Jewel and Aqua were still walking along until Jewel spotted something in the distance. It was blue, and it was tall too. Jewel squinted her eyes. The bird looked very familiar. _That looks like...Miguel? No it can't be...is it? _Jewel wondered.

"Cmon Aqua I see something." Jewel said flying towards it. Aqua tagged along. When they touched down Jewel's hopes were crushed. It was a cardboard cut out of a blue macaw.

"That son of a mango is going down" Jewel murmured to herself. Aqua didnt notice. Out of nowhere a net flew down on top of them. "Ahhh!" Aqua yelled. Jewel grunted. She bit the rope hoping to snap the string, but it was very strong, Jewel couldnt even dent it.

"Great, were trapped because of Nigel's stupid traps." Jewel said.

"Oh MEU DEUS" Blu yelled. "Dad?" Crystal said looking at him. "Sorry, im just upset." Blu said. "Aww its not all bad, atleast the others are dead, were still alive." Blu flinched. "And atleast we arent chained together."

Blu wanted to smack her. "And also were clean, and dont smell like poop." Crystal said. "Please just be quiet." Blu said annoyed. ""I was just speaking my mind." She argued. Crystal was lucky she wasn't alongside Jewel saying that, Jewel wouldve slapped her silly.

Crystal had the smartmouth like her mother sometimes uses, but Crystal uses it more often than Jewel does, situation or not. That was probably why Lloyd and Crystal dont get along very well.

"Let's just keep calm, no fighting, or smartmouthing, until we find the others and get out of this demonic place." Blu said. "Ok fine, but only because your my father." Crystal said.

**Ok I am VERY sorry this chapter took forever to come, but lemme tell you why it took so long: 3 days after I uploaded the last chapte. I hurt my arm pretty bad and went to hospital. turns out it crack a lot, so im in a cast. My stepdad hurt his hand at work so my mom and me went to the hospital to visit him for 2 days. Later I went to Arkansas to visit my 6 uncles, 5 nephews, 2 aunts, and my granddad and grandma, we stayed for about a week and a half. Yep thats my life from the chapter, I promise I will write faster, until then, stay awesome my fans, and I will see. you. later.**


	13. Reunited and escape!

**I've noticed I have been taking this story WAYY too seriously and have hardly made any funny moments in the story, i'll try to fix this in the upcoming chapters, so enjoy!**

"Eww it smells like Crystal down here." Lloyd said. Cody sighed. Lloyd made the bad stuff about things into something about his sister. That gets annoying after a point of time. Earlier they had fallen asleep and woke up in a tunnel.

Cody guessed it was a sewer. "Cody how old are you?" Lloyd asked. "You ask me this why?" Cody asked. "I dunno." Lloyd responded. "Well I would rather tell someone who knows why."

Lloyd frowned. "I'll tell you my age if you tell me yours." "I already know." Cody said hoping that would shut him up. "Tell me then if your so smart like my dad." "Your 13." Cody said.

"That's right how did you know?" Lloyd asked staring at him with his dark brown eyes. _This is gonna last a long time._

Little did they know that the others were in the same maze-like sewer. Jewel and Aqua were exploring the mysterious regions. "Mom i'm cold." Aqua complained. "Deal with it." Jewel told him. Aqua guessed she was still a "little" mad.

They continued along for a while until Jewel stopped. "Do you hear that?" She asked. In the distance he heard a call. "Yea I do, what do you think it is?" Aqua asked. "Could be the others." Jewel said.

"I hope so" Aqua said.

"HEELLOOOO?!" Crystal called again. If Blu had duck tape, he would have duck taped her beak shut. Blu rose to his talons once he heard a reply saying: "Where are you?" "WE-" Blu stopped Crystal from saying anything else.

"Lets follow the voice" Blu said. "ok" she responded. They walked for a long while until they bumped into Jewel and Aqua. "Jewel!" "Blu!" Blu and Jewel cried when they saw each other.

They gave each other a long hug and kiss. Aqua and Crystal watched in disgust. "Good too see someone is happy." Said a voice behind them. The four turned around. Cody and Lloyd were there.

"Still alive I see?" Cody asked. Everyone nodded. Lloyd hugged his brother. Crystal surprisingly joined in the hugging. Eventually everyone hugged. "Cmon, lets go find an exit." Cody said.

(timelapse)

"No sign of an exit." Cody sighed. "We ran into 4 dead ends already, no sign of exits." Blu said. "Were never gonna get out of here." Lloyd said. "I wouldn't say that, I found an exit!" Jewel said.

She was trying to push the roof? "What are you doing?" Blu asked. "Trying to push this lid off!" "Lemme help!" Crystal said helping her mother. Eventually everyone was trying, and after what seemed like an hour, they pushed it off.

Blu looked around. They were in the streets of Rio. It was also night so they could easily get home. "Cmon, I know the way back to the jungle from here!" Cody said.

* * *

**And just like that, they escaped! Yay finally. Ok so I have some news. Next chapter will explain what gonna happen in chapters 15 and 16, it's gonna be really surprising, so yea, Stay awesome my fans and see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 15 and 16 explanation

Ok so here is what is gonna happen. Next two chapters will be a timelapse of 2 years later, The chapters will each be 1000+ characters long, so you can enjoy, so here is the list:

Chapter 15: One year after the incident with Nigel, Lloyd learns karate somehow, Aqua is acting strange, and Crystal is acting very nice with Cody, Blu and Jewel hear Cody's story and past life and make him a close friend of the family. Lloyd and Crystal turn 14, Aqua turns 13.

Chapter 16: Two years after the incident woth Nigel, Lloyd is continuing his karate practice, Aqua admits why he has been acting wierd, Crystal tells Lloyd a secret, Cody moves in a hollow next door to blu and jewel, Lloyd turns 15 along with Crystal, and Aqua turns 14.

So yea gonna be pretty busy on these chapters especially since Aqua, Lloyd, and Crystal are maturing, and hitting their growth spurt, so they will definitely have a change of attitude. So anyway, until next time, stay awesome!


	15. 1 year later

One year after the incident with Nigel, things were really looking family grew a strong bond with the bird Cody, who helped them. Lloyd was taken to Tulio to see about his scar on his eye.

Tulio said he would probably have it for life, Lloyd merely shrugged it off and said the ladies will like him better. Crystal and Lloyd have formed a greater bond with each other, and rarely yell at each other anymore.

Aqua sticked with his dad most of the time and he was getting much more smarter. They all were having great lives.

* * *

"Uhh, Cody can we talk to you for a second?" Blu asked. "Sure, whatcha need Blu?" "Cody before you helped us, what were you living like? I mean, can you tell me a biography of your past life?"

"Oh well, where do I start? I guess I can start by telling you that I am 15 right now, we met when I was 14. Ok so I was born in North America in a small forest. My mom and dad were chased off from their homes weeks before I was born. When I was born my mom died from my birth, my dad had to take care of me. When I was 6 years old, my dad had gotten sick, very sick. He managed to fly still. about 2 years later in Mexico, My dad had died from the sickness. Both my parents had died. I had little food, so I knew I wouldnt last. Few days later I entered a city. A nice female bird Saw me in despair. It was my luck. She gave me food and water and repaired my injured wing. I thanked her and asked what I could do for her in return. She said my thanks was enough. She was very nice. About a year later I came across an island where I took shelter. There was fruit trees everywhere, and freshwater ponds, and shade from the dreaded heat. 3 years later I left the island and flew south. That was when I encountered Rio. I stayed there for a long time. Everyone was so nice there and everyone was helpful. One day I heard talking from a shack. My curiosity told me to see what it was. Two birds were plotting something. I heard them say they would find and kill a spix macaw family and kidnap the children. I immediately flew to the jungle were I met you guys."

Blu nodded. "Thanks Cody, nice to know your past life. Sorry you lost your parents though." Cody shrugged. "Thanks Blu, nice to have you as a friend."

Meanwhile Lloyd was chopping wood with his head, wings, and talons. Crystal eventually came up and asked what the heck he was doing. "I am teaching myself karate, sis. I could really use it to protect you or mom or dad or aqua or even Cody.

"Wanna learn something of karate?" Crystal asked. "Uhh sure?" Lloyd said Crystal pinned his wings behind his back and used her wing to hit Lloyd on the back. "That's your lesson."

They laughed as Lloyd dusted himself off. They turned around and saw Aqua trying to sneak by. "Hey Aqua, wanna learn karate?" Lloyd asked. Aqua shook his head. "No thanks I uh, need to go do something important so...bye."

And Aqua took off, no question. "He usually likes to hang out with us." Crystal said. "Maybe it was because I told him he was a nerd and he doesnt want to hang out with us anymore?"

Lloyd said. Crystal just stared at him. "Hey guys." Someone said behind them. They turned around and saw Cody. "Hi Cody." Crystal said with a big smile on her face. "Hey Cody." Lloyd said casually.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Cody asked. "Ohh, nothing much, just our usual stuff." Crystal said with her eyelids drooping. Lloyd and Cody didnt notice. "Well I was just checking in on you guys making sure you don't get into trouble or anything."

Cody said smiling. "Well okay, thanks for stopping by." Lloyd said. "Okay, maybe later you guys wanna go see a movie downtown Rio?" Cody asked. "I'd love to!" Crystal said. "Meh, I guess if mom doesn't have anything for me to do." Lloyd said.

"Great, meet you all later." Cody said flying off to the hollow. "Cody is so nice and responsible." Crystal said. "Yea." Lloyd said. "Well anyway, I am gonna ask mom if we can go to the movie with Cody tonight."

Lloyd said. "Okay." Crystal said.

* * *

**Quite the chapter huh? You can all guess how Crystal feels about Cody. So yea anyway I have some more news. I know I haven't added most of the characters I mentioned back in chapter 10, so I decided that next chapter I will add a new character.**


	16. 2 years later

**Before you start the chapter lemme note that one character will be mentioned but not seen until another chapter. Also I reached 3000 views! Yea I know some of you may think "that sucks I did better" ITS GOOD TO ME ALRIGHT?! Anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

It was really early in the morning, barely any light when Aqua got up from his sleeping. He thought no one was awake so he silently crept towards the entrance of the hollow.

He was looking behind him to see if anyone noticed until he bumped into someone in the entrance. "Ah!" He said silently. "Aqua what are you doing?" said a voice. It was Cody. "Uh, nothing." Aqua lied. Cody glared. "Aqua you have been leaving early in the morning for about a year! What's going on?"

Aqua gulped. He was caught. "I...I have been sneaking out to see someone." Cody blinked and stopped glaring. "Who is this person?" Cody asked. "Her name is Calamity." Aqua said.

"What kind of bird is she?" Cody asked. "A beautiful one." Aqua said smiling. Cody narrowed his eyes. Aqua shrunk back. "She's a spix macaw."

"She's what?" Cody said in disbelief. "A spix macaw. Gosh are you dumb?" Aqua asked. "I know what you said, but I thought you were the last of your kind." "So did I until I found her."

Aqua said. "What have you been doing with her?" Cody asked. "We have been hanging out and talking. I think she likes me." Aqua said. "We should meet her and her parents sometime. Does she have like a brother or something?"

Cody asked. "She has an older sister, but she doesnt have a mom or dad." Aqua said looking down. "She doesnt?" Cody asked. Aqua nodded. "Well one day we should meet her. Also Blu and Jewel should know about your whereabouts. They noticed how you havent been around sometimes."

Cody said. "Yea, right. Just try to make them not so mad." Aqua said. "Dont worry, I bet they will actually be happy to hear about it." Cody said. "Thanks for being awesome cody." Aqua said.

"No problem, Aqua. You're an ok kid, and I would like for you to stay ok." Cody said. "Thanks again" Aqua said. And with that, Aqua took off.

(timelapse)

Lloyd was preening Crystal's head feather because she had got them messy (what a surprise). "Say Lloyd, can I tell you something?" Crystal asked her brother. "Sure." Lloyd said.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Crystal asked. "I promise." Lloyd said. Crystal wasnt gonna except that. "Are you sure? Because if you lie I will kick you in a place you dont even know about."

Lloyd gulped. "I promise." He said, and continued preening her feathers while he listened. "Umm, lets see. I have a...a crush on Cody." Lloyd sighed. "Ok now tell me the real secret." Lloyd said. "Lloyd!"

Crystal said. "Hey it was obvious. I seen how you react around him. I just never talked about it." Lloyd said. Crystal grunted. "Just hurry up and finish preening me." Lloyd chuckled. "Whatever you say, oh lovey-dovey one."

"Oh shut up Lloyd!" Crystal said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Blu, can I tell you something?" Cody asked. "Sure, whats on your mind amigo?" Blu replied. "The people nextdoor are moving out and I helped them with something urgent so they decided to give me their house for free!"

Cody said. "Wow! Congradulations Cody! When are you gonna move in?" Blu asked. "Later today. I checked out the place and my stuff is already there." Cody said. "Wow thats awesome! Best part your next door!" Blu exclaimed.

"I know right? Everyone seemed happy about it except for Crystal, she seemed a little sad, as if I was moving away permanently." Cody said. "I'm sure she just got attached to you, thats all." Blu said.

"I hope so." Cody said.

Later...

Aqua was flying home from visiting Calamity until he was stopped by someone. It was a crow with scarlet eyes. Something about his appearance struck Aqua in fear. "H-hi there..."

Aqua said. The crow just glared. "Umm, if you d-dont mind, i'll just b-be going n-now" Aqua said. "Wait." The crow said. "Uh..." Aqua said. "You must be careful seeing that pretty little lass, as she could lead to a trap."

Aqua gulped. He didnt know if this crow was messing with him or being dead serious. Either way, Aqua didnt to listen anymore, so he took off.

"There I finished!" Lloyd said. He had finished preening Crystal. "It's about time!" Crystal said. "Cmon its only been like 2 minutes." Lloyd stated. "Shut up Lloyd." Crystal said smiling. And she gave him a hug.

"Your a great brother, Lloyd." Crystal said. Lloyd hugged her back. "You too."

**Yup, pretty good ending. Oh yea my friend wanted to draw a pic of Cody, so he took my description and drew him. Yeah, not really good. Link is here:**

** art/Cody-c-384997100?ga_submit_new=10%253A1373679527**

**Hope you enjoy the pic! (I might also end up re-making a drawing of Cody and upload it, as well as Lloyd, Aqua, and Crystal. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay awesome my fans!**


	17. Jewel's Request

"Blu can I ask you something." Jewel asked his mate. "Of course, Jewel." Blu said. "Blu our children are growing up so fast, their already adolescents. It's sad to see them go." Jewel said.

"Yea that's true, seems just 15 chapters ago, err I mean seems just like yesterday they were inside their eggs." Blu said. "Well, when they turn 18 they most likely will move out and find their own partners."

Jewel said. "Where are you getting at?" Blu asked. "Blu will you mate with me again?" Jewel asked. This time instead of Blu reacting nervous and unsure, Blu remained calm.

"Jewel i'd love to mate with you again, but we can't just mate with our kids here, they could see us." Blu said. "That's true, but where would we mate?" Jewel asked.

"Hmm, what about that abandoned hollow near the edge of the jungle?" Blu asked. "No there was slime everywhere." Jewel said. "I got it! We could go to Tulio and ask if we could use his mating room, I could explain everything to him."

Blu said. "Blu that's a great idea, but who will look after the children while were gone?" Jewel asked. "Cmon they're adolescents, they can take care of our home and themselves."

Blu said. "I dont know...Maybe we should ask Cody to check in on them every once in a while." Jewel said. "Well let's see what cody says."

(short timelapse)

"Hey Cody, you home?" Blu asked. "Yea im here." Cody said. "Hey Cody whats wrong?" Jewel asked. "I'm sick." Cody responded. "OH MY GOODNESS." Blu said. Jewel and Cody looked at him with a -_- expression.

Blu chuckled nervously. "I'll shut up now." "That'd be best." Jewel said. "Doc. Mauro said it wasn't bad and I should cure up soon." Cody said. "Well that's good." Jewel said. "Anyway what we came here to say is that tonight me and jewel are gonna go to Tulio, err Tulio is a friend ours, we are gonna go to his place."

Blu said. "Cody Tulio is a human, he helped me and Blu" Jewel clarified. "Ok, why you guys leaving?" Cody asked. "Me and Jewel are gonna mate again, and hopefully have another chick." Blu said.

"Your telling me this why?" Cody asked. "Jewel wants you to look after our Aqua, Lloyd, and Crystal while were gone." Blu said. "Man i'd love to, but I can't leave my hollow, go to your hollow to check on them, then come back. Too much work for a sick bird."

Cody said. "Sounds more like laziness." Jewel said. "I would, however, let them stay at my place while you guys are out." Cody said. "Ok, thanks Cody." Jewel said. So Blu and Jewel went back to their hollow to tell their kids the news(they did leave out why they were going to Tulio's place).

Later that night The three chicks wen. to Cody's house while Blu and Jewel went to Tulio's place so they can begin their mating session.

**Alright, so I have some news. First of all, MY ARM HEALED! Yay! Ok so I am gonna change the rating of my story to rated T because I had a lemon (duh) and the talk for females, plus imma add another lemon. Next imma basically have 2 parts of this. First part will be of the chick's sta at Cody's, and the second part will be of Blu and Jewel mating. Note they both take place in the SAME day, so yea, until next time, stay awesome my fans!**


	18. Time with Cody sort of

"This is stupid." Lloyd grunted. "What is?" Aqua asked. "We're adolescents and we still have to be babysat." Lloyd said. "Also Cody is sick." Crystal said. "And i'm starving! Crystal you forgot to get me something to eat."

"What do you think I am? Your personal slave?" Crystal asked. "Yes" Lloyd said. "You can go to hell then (Note, Crystal told Lloyd to go to hell, which I mean the place, it isn't a cuss word since I meant the place. Just saying.)

Crystal and Lloyd yelled at each other a bit. Aqua stayed out of it. "Hey Cody, what the chance that they will hate eachother after this?" Aqua asked. "I'd say low chance they would hate eachother forever, but they will definitely hate each other atleast until after tomorrow."

Cody said. "I sure hope so." Lloyd said.

(timelapse)

"Lloyd what are you doing with that bucket of pink paint?" Cody asked. "Im gonna paint something for the narcissist Crystal." Lloyd grumbled. "For fun?" Cody asked. "Because she said so." Lloyd said.

He walked carefully until his claw stepped in a crack and when he took another step he tripped, and guess where the paint went. All over Crystal. "What in the-" Crystal's voice sounded.

Crystal had a lot of pink on her feathers with only 5 small blue feathers that werent touched. "Crystal you might not wanna look in a mirror." Aqua said. "W-why not?" Crystal yelled running towards Cody's mirror.

She took a good look at herself, then slowly turned to Lloyd. She stared into his eyes. Lloyd stared back and then... (Lloyd makes an long exagerrated gasp) HAHA (short gasp) HAHAHAHAHA (gasp) HA (smacks wall) HA (smacks wall again.) HA AHAHAH HAHA (long deep breath) AHAHAHhahahah...aaahhh."

"Are you finished?" Crystal asked. "Yup." Lloyd responded. "Now. (Crystal slaps Lloyd with her wing. Hard.) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? CAN YOU GET ANY STUPIDER?" Crystal yelled. "Hahah, stupider, not a word."

Lloyd commented. Just then Crystal grabbed the pink paint bucket. Surprisingly about the same amount that drenched Crystal. "W-wait C-Crystal, lets be reasonable..." Lloyd said. "OH OF COURSE LLOYD! Any last words?"

Crystal asked. "Uhh...maybe?" Lloyd said. At that moment she swung the bucket and the paint came out. Lloyd jumped out of the way and the paint went passed him. "Wow. You missed." Lloyd said.

"Well, plan 2." Crystal said. "Whats th-" Lloyd didnt finish because Crystal tackled him out of the hollow. "Forget the thing about they being ok after tomorrow. They might stay mad for a few weeks."

Cody said. Aqua nodded in agreement. At that moment Blu and Jewel touched down. "We're back." Blu said. "Well hope you had fun." Cody said. "Hey where is Lloyd and Crystal?" Jewel ask.

"Look down at the entrance." Aqua said. So they did. "Wow. Crystal is fierce." Jewel said. "Why is she pink?" Blu asked. "Don't ask. Just don't." Cody said.

**Well that's that. About Crystal being pink, there was an original version on DeviantART by a user named SonicArtisto. Credit goes to him for creating the little strip. The original version was where Blu spilled the paint on Jewel, and she wants revenge...so yea, DO NOT accuse me of stealing, I asked for permission and I gave him the credit, so yea. Next chapter will be of how it went for Blu and Jewel. LEMON ALERT! So yea, until then, Stay awesome and I will see or text or whatever you later.**


	19. Crystal and Lloyd take a bath

Crystal was in the pond in the outside of the forest. She was still pink from her brother. "Finally. I can have some peace and quiet." She said to herself. The water was soothing for her.

"No disturbances, no pesky brothers, just me. All by myself, having a bath." She said. She smiled at that thought. Blu said she would probably stay pink for a few months. Nobody seemed to care about that, even Crystal was ok with that.

She closed her eyes. The water was warm. "Hey Crystal!" Someone shouted. That scared her, as she immediately dove underwater. She went slightly up to where her eyes could see who it was.

It was Lloyd. "Hey, I feel bad about what happened yesterday, and I wanna make it up to you." He said happily. "Lloyd, if you really wanted to make it up, WHY DID YOU COME HERE WHEN IM TAKING A BATH?!"

She yelled at him. "I don't see wrong in it." Lloyd said. "I'm naked and my brother is staring at me. I see something wrong with that." Crystal mumbled. "C'mon, you've sunk yourself underwater, I cant see below your beak."

Lloyd said. "And I hope you wouldn't want to." Crystal said. "Well anyway, mom said we should bond, and I figured taking a bath with you is a good way to start!" Lloyd said.

Crystal slapped him. "You are a pervert. I might as well write a note that says peeping tom and attach it to your forehead." Crystal said. "I'm not a pervert! It's not being perverted if i'm with my sis!"

Lloyd explained. "It's bad enough your here, I don't need you inside the water with me." Crystal mumbled. "But we are suppose to be bonding!" Lloyd said. "Just go away." Crystal said.

"Look out im coming in!" Lloyd said. "No no don't!" Crystal shrieked, but Lloyd just jumped in. "I am having a bath...and my brother is here..." Crystal closed her eyes. "Why?

What did I do?" She wondered. "Hey Crystal, are you ok?" Lloyd asked, moving towards her. "Don't...come...any...closer." She growled. Lloyd ignored it and was right beside her.

"Don't be sad, I just want to bond with you." Lloyd said. That sounded wrong. "Lloyd..." Crystal began. "It's ok, we're family, we are suppose to bond with each other, not argue and fight all the time."

Lloyd explained. That moment Crystal hugged him. She didnt care if they were both nude, she was her brother, he was right, they should be getting along. "I'm sorry..." Crystal told him.

Lloyd put a comforting wing around her shoulder. "It's ok sis." He said. Lloyd can act retarded sometimes, but he could be very sweet and caring. Crystal loved him for that.

"Lloyd...let's never fight again." Crystal said. "Ok, let's agree on that." Lloyd said. So they finished their bath together, dried themselves off, preened each other, and headed home and really good friends.

**Yup, Crystal and Lloyd are getting along again. Note they are NOT getting together, and they will NOT have a family with each other. Just think about it, they are family, wouldn't it be wierd if they mated Exactly. Now, if I get a bunch of reviews and pms saying they should be together, even if their family, I MIGHT make it that way, but for now, Crystal still has a crush with Cody and Lloyd hasn't found anyone of interest. Now I know birds can't necessarily be naked, I just put it that way because it's natural. Us humans get naked when we bathe, so it was only right to make it as birds the same. **


	20. Crystal's feelings (20 chapters special)

**Holy crap last chapter has 51 views in 30 minutes, and I got three messages about making a lemon for Crystal and Lloyd. Guess people are just like that. I still dont see why though. But anyway, happy 20 chapters! Thanks to your support I made it this far, but anyway, this chapter is gonna be special! Yea it has something to do from the last chapter. Btw if I somehow manage to get 15 messages about Lloyd and Crystal mating, I will ask some of my friends which I should do, because you guys just seem to love it so much, atleast some of you, but anyway, enjoy!**

Crystal was thinking about the bathing with Lloyd she had. She had felt something for him there, as if he wasn't just his family, she felt different, as if she loved him beyond friendship.

But they were family, how could they possibly be together? She had to ask someone about this...someone she trusted a lot. Not Aqua, not Lloyd... Maybe her father? Or her mother?

What would they say? Crystal got the courage and decided to ask her father, he could understand the circumstances.

"Uh...dad?" Crystal said to her father. Blu was busy repairing a hole that was in the hollow (not the entrance). "Whatcha need?" Blu asked her pink daughter. "Where do I start? Dad when me and Lloyd were taking a bath, he acted very caring, and I felt something for him."

Crystal said. "He's your brother, of course he would care for you, and your his sister, you of course feel something for him." Blu said. "But dad this is different, I felt that I loved him, loved him a whole lot, beyond family."

Crystal said, blushing slightly. Blu nodded. "I understand, when I lived back in Minnesota, I had a friend who had the same situation as you." Blu said. "Who was he?" Crystal asked. "Her name is Jackie. She felt something for her brother, as if she loved him beyond friendship.

She asked me for advice, I told her, "follow your heart."" Blu told her. "So what I should do is what my heart tells me?" Crystal asked. Blu nodded. "But what if I mate with him because I love him?"

Crystal asked. "You might wanna ask your mother about that." Blu said. "Thanks dad." She said hugging him. "Now go on." Blu said. Crystal nodded.

(Short wasteful timelapse)

"Mom?" Crystal said. "Yes honey?" Jewel asked her daughter. Crystal told Jewel what she told Blu. "...and now im wondering what if I mate with him because I love him?" Crystal asked. "Well...I don't know..."

Jewel said. "I once heard that love can take you many directions." Crystal said. "Who told you that nonsense?" Jewel asked. "Uncle Pedro." Crystal said. "Well he is partially right, but he's got the wrong idea."

Jewel said. "Kinda like when dad tried to use love hawk on you?" Crystal asked. "In a way, yes." Jewel said. "Never listen to Nico and Pedro's love advice, can get you hurt if you obey." Jewel said.

"Yea..." Crystal agreed.

Crystal still didn't get her answer. "I'm so confused." She sighed. Was it meant for them to be together? Or are they not? She wondered about that for a long time.

**Special huh? Yea I know, tricky, but like I said, your actions can change the future...sorta. THIS IS NOT A LEMON ALERT! I still havent decided if I will make them mate, it just seems strange, anyway, until next time, stay awesome my fans!**


	21. WTF happened to the club?

**Omg you guys really want Lloyd and Aqua to mate. 9 messages mainly about: Make Lloyd and Crystal mate! Lloyd and Crystal should mate! Dang whats wrong wit people? Oh well, enjoy this chapter.**

Crystal decided to put the thought of her love for Lloyd aside. She instead went to the dance club Nico and Pedro were at. She needed a break. When she arrived she was surprised to see that it was empty.

"Hellooo?" Crystal called. "Uncle Nico? Uncle Pedro?" She called. No answer. She turned around to leave until she saw something yellow in the distance. It was a yellow feather.

"This feather belongs to Nico..." Crystal said. She looks around some more but didn't see anything. When she was about to head out she turned once more. "What could've happened?"

She flew back to her hollow. "Guys!" She said. "What is it?" Lloyd asked. "Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro's club is...inactive." Crystal said. Blu gasped. "I knew that would happen."

Jewel spoke up. "Nico and Pedro had to pay rent. Since they didn't have any money, they lost the club." Jewel said. Everyone stared at her. "Riigghhtt" Crystal said.

"Well I guess we can't go there anymore." Aqua said. "So then what?" Crystal asked. "I guess we could find Nico and Pedro and ask what happened, just in Case Jewel is wrong." Blu said.

"I agree, we don't know what happened. I found Nico's feather at the club, wonder what happened." Crystal said. "We should ask Rafael first, see if he knows anything." Blu said. "I agree, but we shouldn't all go."

Jewel said. "Right, Crystal and Lloyd will go, me and Aqua will go check with Luiz." Blu said. "Hey why can't I do anything?" Jewel asked. Blu got closer to her. "Because you might be pregnant."

He told her quietly. "Well, lets go!" Blu said, and with that, the birds flew off.

**Dang I haven't had a chapter this short since like, chapter 5, but anyway, some of you want Lloyd and Crystal to mate so bad someone even said,**

**"You should make it to where Cody messes up something and Crystal won't love him anymore, so that she will love Lloyd!" **

**Yea, about that, I don't really know if I am gonna have Crystal confess her love to Lloyd, that is IF they don't mate, because after I get 15 pms/reviews, imma ask my 5 of my friends that I trust (some of them are pretty strange so I won't think about asking them). But if chapter 25 comes, or if my friends say no, then I will have to have Crystal confess her love to Cody, don't worry, Lloyd'll understand, but until next time, stay awesome my fans, and I will see you later!**


	22. Discovery of Nico and Pedro's location

**13 reviews for Crystal and Lloyd ._. Enjoy the chapter please.**

Blu and Aqua flew towards Luiz's garage as fast as they could. Even if Blu could fly, it would still take about 45 minutes until they made it.

(meanwhile)

Crystal and Lloyd were flying towards Rafael's hollow. It wouldn't take long to get there, about 5 minutes. They had visited him a few times before, so they knew where he lived.

(timelapse)

Crystal and Lloyd made it. "Uncle Rafael! Aunt Eva!" Rafael heard them and walked towards the entrance. "Oh hello kids, whatcha need?" Rafael asked. "Where is Nico and Pedro?" They asked.

"They just left." Rafael said. "To where?" Lloyd asked. "Luiz's garage." He said. "That's where Aqua and Dad are heading." Crystal said. "Well, thanks Rafael, see you later!" Lloyd said. "Tell Eva and the kids we said hi." Crystal said flying off with Lloyd.

(meanwhile)

Blu and Aqua had just now ended up in Luiz's garage. "Luiz?" Blu called. Luiz came out from somewhere. "Hey Blu-bird! How ya been? How's the family?" Luiz asked Blu hugging him with one paw.

"I have been good along with my family, I have 3 kids now, thankfully." Blu said. "And who is this?" Luiz asked looking at Aqua. "That's my youngest son." Blu said. "Dad, Luiz is a bulldog?" Aqua asked. "Yup, he helped me and Jewel get loose from our chains."

Blu explained. "Anyway, whatcha guys need?" Luiz asked. "We were wondering if you have seen Nico and Pedro." Blu said. "They just left, their on their way to the Brazilian soccer game." Luiz said.

"Apparently they became intense soccer fans not too long ago." Blu had a ô.õ look. "Well, any idea why their club closed down?" Blu asked. Luiz said the same exact thing Jewel said. All the words were spot on.

"Well, they seem ok, and Jewel was right so...anyway thanks Luiz, cya later!" Blu said, and Blu and Aqua flew off.

(timelapse)

"We're home!" They said. "I found out where Nico and Pedro are, and Jewel was right." Blu said. "Where are Nico and Pedro?" Jewel asked. "The brazilian soccer game, they became into soccer not too long ago, according to Luiz."

Blu explained. "Well, glad thats ok..." Crystal said.

**Sorry if this chapter is short and has a bad ending, I was shocked by the results. During the making, I got the 15 pms for Crystal and Lloyd, and 4 of my friends said Crystal and Lloyd, while only 1 (she is in love with Cody) said Crystal and Cody. So yea. If you see a new lemon in my deleted scenes, you know the story. The next chapter will be on after the lemon, so...LEMON ALERT...sort of. Until next time, stay awesome...and sane...and I will see you later my strange fans.**


	23. Operation BABYSITTER part 1

**Before you start the chapter I wanna say that I really want to add a new character. I don't want to make it up though, I want you guys to help! First five people to message or pm me that they wanna be the new character will be entered in a contest. The contest will be in my forum I made for Rio. The winner of the contest will get to create his own bird. The winner will be able to name it whatever he/she wants, and can choose any kind of bird they want it to be, whether its just a normal species or a crossbreed. Also if they want the winner can make their own scene for how the Rio gang comes across him/her, or if they want, they can make it Blu and Jewel's new chick. So yea, just saying that. Enjoy the chapter! **

A couple of months passed since Crystal and Lloyd mated. No one has figured out the secret. Crystal and Lloyd usually kept to themselves. Aqua had introduced Calamity to Blu and Jewel, and Aqua and Calamity are allowed to stay together.

Cody's sickness finally cured. Jewel has been gaining weight. They finally told the kids that they had mated and Jewel was going to have more chicks. Everyone seemed ok with that.

Crystal's pink color had come off, and she was her original blue self. Crystal had decided she wanted to help out Blu and Jewel with the new chick that was coming, so she decided she was going to babysit Rafael and Eva's new chicks, Avory and Andy

They were twins and only 2 years old. All of their other children have moved out and found their own mates. Crystal said she could handle two little toucans. Rafael had agreed and so did Eva.

Crystal asked Lloyd and Aqua if they would company her, but they were busy. So Crystal was going by herself. On the way over she saw Nico and Pedro for a brief moment. They didn't notice her.

Crystal was sure glad they didnt.

When she touched down Rafael and Eva were waiting. "Hi Crystal!" Rafael and Eva both said, giving her a hug. "Hi Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva." Crystal said hugging back. "Ok Avory and Andy are both asleep, we just fed them before they slept so if they wake up, it shouldnt be because they are hungry."

Rafael explained. Crystal nodded. "Now, are you SURE your up to this? Taking care of baby chicks is a big responsibility." Eva said. "Don't worry! Everything will be alright! Baby chicks love me!" Crystal said winking.

"Don't worry meu amore, she is Jewel's daughter after all, she will do great!" Rafael said to Eva. Eva thought for a moment and nodded approval. As they flew off Crystal waved, "Goodbye! Cya tomorrow!" She called.

When Rafael and Eva were gone she went inside. "Alright, I can do this, it's just 2 baby chicks, how hard could it possibly be? It doesn't seem like mom and dad have trouble raising us." Crystal assured herself.

She looked at the baby toucans sleep. She smiled. They looked so adorable when they slept. Crystal smiled. She knew they would wake up later, it was still daylight. About noon. Rafael and Eva would be back tomorrow a little after noon.

Crystal decided she should get herself something to eat. She hadn't ate anything, she skipped breakfast because she was so excited. Crystal lookedout the hollow. Not a mango tree in sight. She looked at the forest floor.

No berries were there. She looked back at the sleeping twins. Crystal smiled. They were fast asleep, they wouldnt wake up for a while. She quickly flew towards the nearest mango tree, which was one a little further out than the one she usually goes to.

She got herself a mango and immediately flew back. When she touched down the twins were still sleeping. "Thank goodness." Crystal sighed as she took a bite of her mango.

(timelapse)

About an hour later she heard a yawn coming from the twins. Avory had awakenee. She knew it was Avory because Rafael said that Avory had a birth mark on his face, and Andy had one on his chest.

"Hi there..." Crystal began. Avory looked around, then looked at Crystal. "I don't know if you can understand me...but I am going to look after you while your mommy and daddy are gone." Crystal said.

Avory blinked. Crystal wondered if he got the message. Avory got out of the little place he was sleeping and walked towards Crystal. Crystal looked at him. Avory looked back. Avory was really small, unlike some baby toucans.

Avory didn't seem to want anything. Andy was asleep still. Crystal smiled. How much trouble could babysitting two baby, adorable toucans possibly be?

**Yup, Crystal is going to babysit. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapted, and I will see you later! (And stay awesome too :p)**


	24. Operation BABYSITTER part 2

**If you want to be the new character message me before the 1st of August, only person who wants it so far is Blu100-Jewel100. Also imma start to add the name of the chapter along with the date I started it, so yea...here it is.**

**Ch. 23: Operation BABYSITTER part 2**

**Written 7/22/13**

The little ones didn't make much trouble, which surprised Crystal, she had seen some chicks throw INTENSE fits over little things. Crystal liked having to babysit Avory and Andy, besides it would help her be more experienced for when she had her own chicks with whoever she mated with at that point in her life.  
She looked outside. It was almost sunset. Crystal wondered if Avory and Andy fell asleep by themselves or Rafael and Eva put them to sleep. Wow time had passed fast. She looked back inside the hollow. Avory was playing with Andy.

She made sure that they weren't biting each other or anything among those lines. Crystal didn't see any violence, so she decided to just watch them play for a moment.

A few moments later someone knocked on the entrance of the hollow. "Hellooo? Crystal? You in there?" Crystal recognized the voice. It was Lloyd. "I am right here." Crystal said. "I thought you might need some help, so when I finished doing whatever I had to do, I came to see how you were holding up." Lloyd explained.

Crystal looked behind her. "I'm doing just fine with the twins." Crystal said. "Well ok, just making sure, by the way shouldn't it be time they go to bed? Its almost night time." Lloyd said. "Ehhh, I don't know..." Crystal saw the twins yawning. "Ok, I guess I could get them to bed. Can you help me?"

Crystal asked. "If you do horrible, maybe." Lloyd said. Crystal shot him a rude glare and went to the twins. "Alright time to go to bed kiddos." Crystal said. The twins looked at her with curious eyes. "It's that thing when you crawl in your nest and close your eyes for a long time." Crystal explained.

Lloyd started laughing. "Here let me handle this." Lloyd said. He walked up to both of the twins, picked them up with his surprisingly strength, and sat them in their nest. "Well, problem solved." Crystal said.

Lloyd shook his head. "They won't sleep unless you make them, and you do that by singing them a lullaby." Lloyd said. "Heh, good luck with that." Crystal said. "SHADDUP! (Yes I meant to mispell it), ok here we go:

Lloyd's sleepytime lullaby.

You can see it is dark

And you dont know it

but monsters come out of places not lit.

So get in your safe nest

it works against monsters the best.

Dont believe me?

I promise the bed will make them flee

How do I know this? (Random rock and roll music)

BECAUSE IT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I TOOK A JIZZ!

It was one dark night.

I had a bad urge to pee

The urge I could not fight

So I went down to a place with a wee

and I heard a noise

it looked like two boys

but they were monstrous.

they where slower than a tortoise.

and I outran them.

and left them a gem (wink wink)

When Lloyd finished the twins were sound asleep. Crystak wondered how the heck it worked. "Well I gotta get going, cya in the morning!" Lloyd said, and he flew off. Crystal looked at the twins. They were sound asleep. "Well I guess I should get some sleep too." Crystal said. She went towards the empty nest and closed her eyes.

**Well guess what? Blu100-Jewel100 gets the character by default. So yeah...expect the character by chapter 26 or so. Anyway, stay awesome my fans, and cya later!**


	25. Operation BABYSITTER part 3

**Written 8/1/13**

It was a sunny morning in Rio, and the other birds were chirping along happily without a care in the world. Crystal was just waking up. She looked over and the twins were sound asleep still. Rafael and Eva would be home soon.

Crystal guessed they would be back around noon. She decided to go get some food. She flew to a nearby mango tree and got 1 mango. Half for her, and half for the twins.

When she got back twins were still sound asleep. She cut the mango the way Jewel did, right from the side. When she finished she cut the twins slice into two, so they had their own. Crystal ate her slice of the mango.

When she finished the twins woke up. By the look in their eyes she knew they were hungry. She gave them their slices of mangoes. They dug in. when they finished they decided to tackle Crystal.

"Hey what are you.." Crystal began. The Avory sat on her while Andy was jumping up and down. It hurt real bad, but she managed to maintain a smile. Eventually Avory got up and jumped off her, but he fell backwards on her. Andy jumped off of her.

Crystal got up immediately. She was surprised how energetic they got in the morning. She looked down and didnt see the twins anywhere. She panicked and looked all over the hollow, but nothing.

She looked outside, and sure enough, there they were. They were both on The forest floor. Avory was chewing on the stem of a flower, and Andy was rolling around in the grass.

Crystal looked for a moment. She flew down and took the stem outof avory's mouth, and she picked up andy. "Now you birds shouldn't be doing things like that." Crystal said. Avory bit Crystal's wing. "Ow!" Crystal said. Andy bit her other wing, causing her to drop him.

Crystal flinched for a moment, then Avory and Andy tackled her. Crystal tried to get up but they kept jmping on her. Crystal moved over a bit, and Avory tripped, causing Andy to fall. While they where down, Crystal picked them up with her talons, and flew back to the hollow.

She sat the both down. She glared at them. They both looked down sadly. "That wasnt very nice you know, you couldve hurt somebird." She began. She saw their sad faces. Crystal stopped glaring. They were only chicks, they didnt know any better.

Crystal then said, "Its ok, you dont have to be sad, you didnt know." Crystal said. The twins looked at her, then smiled. They gave her a big hug. Crystal hugged them back.

The next few hours were fun. Crystal played with Avory and Andy for a while. A little after noon Eva and Rafael returned. "Were back!" Rafael said. Crystal looked up. "Oh hi!" She said. "Were the twins any trouble?" Eva asked. Crystal looked at Avory and Andy. "They were little angels."

Crystal said. "Well thanks for looking after them Crystal." Rafael said. Crystal waved goodbye, but right before she left Avory and Andy were right there and they had something to say. "Bye." Avory said. "Crystal." Andy said. Crystal smiled. "Bye Avory and Andy." She said, and flew off.


End file.
